undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Fear The Living/Issue 15
This is Issue 15 of Fear The Living, titled Death on every corner. This is the first issue of Arc #3. Issue 15 We raise our guns and storm into the bandit’s base. A couple of bandits came out and we hid behind whatever we could find. A couple of us looked up and gunned down the bandits. We divided into groups of three. Me, Daniel, Gary are one, we keep running into the base. I feel the radio turn on. “Tick Tock, your lives are mine, surrender and it’ll all be over” Wesley says over the radio. I turn off the radio and I keep running with the other two. We get behind a wall as some bandits appear, I look around and shoot a couple of them. Daniel tosses a grenade at them. After they’re dead we keep running, we turn a corner and Wesley appears, He grabs his gun and hits me with it. He punches Daniel down, he then runs up to Gary and starts to stab him. He tosses Gary at us and keeps walking down the halls. After a while we get up. Gary looks at us, bleeding out and crying. “I’m sorry” I say and shoot him in the head. We keep running down the hall. We hear about 10 bandits coming, so we enter a room and close the door. I look in the room and see there’s a hole in the middle, I look down the hole and see multiple biters. “What the fuck” I say as I stare down the hole. I look next to the door, and there is a bucket of guts. I throw up into the pit. I walk next to the door, Daniel signals me to follow him. Wesley comes out of another corner. “WATCH OUT” I yell to Daniel. He dodges Wesley’s knife and throws him against a wall. I take out my gun and shoot Wesley in the stomach. Daniel kicks Wesley in the balls and tosses him to the ground. We walk away and watch as Wesley bleeds out. We keep running down the hall, a man appears and I toss my hatchet into his head. I take the hatchet out. I see my uncle and Timmy walking down the hall. “Release the pitters” We hear Wesley yell over the p.a. of the base. “This is getting out of control” My Uncle yells. We group and start running down the hall. A couple of biters appear, we gun them down. We see about 20 biters roaming down the hall, we run into a room and lock the door. When we enter we see a bunch of women wearing nothing but panties. “Are you here to use us” one of them says. “No, we’re stopping the bandits, are you guys” I say. “Yes” another one says. “I’m so sorry, are there any clothes here” I ask. “In that safe, but we don’t know the combination” She says. I walk to the safe and kick it as hard as I can, it opens, I grab a bucket of clothes from inside there and give it to them. I look at around at them and see something unbelievable. “Oh my god” I say as I stare at Allison sitting down in the corner. I feel tears start to swell in my eyes, I walk over to her and hug her. “I thought you were dead, Allison, You’re alive” I say, happily, I start to cry. She’s alive, I can’t believe it. We get up, I don’t let go of our hug. I look at the door and see biters, I let go of her and walk up to Daniel, Timmy, and My Uncle. “What are we going to do about those things” I say pointing at the door and the biters pushing it. “We kill them. Only thing we can do” Timmy says. We get our weapons ready and open the door, we kill them all. The women get ready, I walk right next to Allison. “HELP” We hear someone yell. We look around and see someone in a jail cell. Biters are trying to knock down the bars. We kill the biters. I break the lock with my hatchet. “Who are you” I ask the man. “The names Lee Oswald, and the bandits took me as a prisoner” He says. Issues Category:Fear The Living Category:Fear The Living Issues Category:Issues